His Returned Precious Flower
by LaZeeWriter
Summary: After so long, his Rose had come back to him. And he thanked every star, every planet, every galaxy, and every universe, that whatever was out there had given him a chance to be with her again.


**I'm not gonna lie, I am VERY nervous as this is my first time ever for writing 1.) A sci-fi series. 2.) Such unique characters. 3.) My first time writing them is them being emotional, and usually I start out writing characters as just...them. Ya know, doing stuff, but then there's this.**

 **But hey, I'm just glad I finally found the motivation to write Tenrose! I was surprised that I actually genuinely found an idea and wanted to write this soon after just falling in love with Doctor Who, and you all know how I am when it comes to updating and writing things.**

 **Anyways, this is a sort of alternate universe where things somehow all go well and Meta doesn't get created (don't get me wrong, I love him, but then it'd be super awkward if he stayed because he's literally the Doctor, just in human form, so that means he still has all of the feelings and emotions Ten has too, except where he's a bit more naive as well, he did after all commit mass genocide after all to save everyone instead of being the Doctor who would only do that as a last, last, last, LAST resort). I probably won't make an actual fanfiction about how all the events that lead up to this fluff happens, but I'll probably make one before they got taken to the Dalek ship, when Rose and Ten reunited. Or, well, did, before a certain BLOODY DALEK SHOWS UP AND SHOOTS HIM. Ugh, I hate those things.**

 **Enjoy, you lovely Tenrose shippers! You all deserve this so much, my poor fellow people.**

 **P.S: The title is literally about Rose. Because her name is after a flower? And the Doctor loves her? Hahah...okay, sorry, I'm really bad at FLOWER-y titles. (go ahead and scream at me, I have absolutely no regrets heeheehee)**

 **Also, I have NO idea what certain specific clothes are what because the Doctor has such a ridiculous fashion style, so forgive me for not having an extended knowledge of that. I actually legitimately feel really embarrassed about it, so I'm going to go scream in shame now.**

 **And, as for colors, I looked them up, so if they're actually some ridiculously different shade, then please forgive me, actual-artist-who-may-be-reading-this.  
**

* * *

The Doctor left his room, closing the door behind him as he went towards the stairway that led up to the console room. After having dropped Donna off at her house, it started to rain due to the disturbance in the atmosphere from the chaos that had taken place and the Earth being placed back in where it belonged, while he was talking to her grandfather. He had stopped by his room real quick to dry off his hair that was dripping wet with water, and to change into a fresh set of clothes. He simply wore a midnight-blue collared shirt with matching suit pants, and red converse shoes. No tie, suit or trench coat.

He walked up the steps of the stairway, his right hand in the pocket of his pants with his left one on the stairway railing. Just when he was at the last couple of steps, he immediately stopped, the soothing, sweet voice of Rose reaching his ears. "Hey," she said softly. However, he realized that her voice was directed to the Tardis itself. He peaked up around the side of the stairway, his hearts swelling when he saw her and what she was doing. Her back was facing him while she stood right in front of a coral pillar that was close to the front doors, her hand resting on it. He couldn't help but observe her speaking to the ship, his eyes gazing at her in awe. He had never really seen her communicate with the Tardis before, unless she thought she was alone (sometimes he'd be staying up and decide to get a cup of tea, and he'd hear her talking with that emotionless tone of hers when she was angry or sad-or both-so of course, he'd get worried and he would check up on her, which was how he discovered her now developed habit of talking to the Tardis) and it had been a bad day. When she did ramble to the Tardis, the ship would be quiet and let her finish whatever she was upset about before giving her a low, comforting groan. He didn't know exactly when their new bond had started, but he supposed that eventually she did figure out that the Tardis is actually a sentient being.

The ship responded to her with a happy hum, greeting her back affectionately. "It's good to see you too." He could practically hear the smile in her words, and she leaned forward to hug the coral pillar. "I missed you. You and the Doctor," she whispered, and he heard her voice crack. His chest ached when he heard her irregular breaths accompanied by her swallowing down small sobs, and he was about to go to her, when he heard her speak again. And his eyes widened when he heard her.

"I was so scared, that day when I stood on that beach. I...I told him how I actually felt, you see," she paused for a moment to gently stroke the coral pillar, "an'...he was about to say something, but then he...he...vanished. So I just stood there...cryin'." She had managed to recompose herself now, and her breathing had returned to its usual, consistent pattern. She was quiet for a moment, before continuing. "After a bit of time, I realized that I couldn't just stay up in my room all day anymore mopin'. So I decided that I _would_ get back to him, no matter what, because I needed him, and he needs someone to be there for him. Not sayin' that you're bad company to him," she said, letting out a small laugh. The Tardis let out a sound that nearly resembled a chortle, and he saw Rose's shoulders relax. "But he needs someone to venture with him, to laugh with him, to run with him, and most of all, to be a friend to him. That's why I spent as much time I could on finding a way to come back here, to be with him again."

A couple of seconds passed, when his ship let out that soft hum she would give Rose after she was done talking to her. The young blonde smiled and gave the coral pillar a gentle pat, but still stood there. The Doctor too, stood in his place, with wide eyes. He never realized how much emotional turmoil his poor, poor precious sweet girl had gone through. His mind raced, his hearts thumped frantically, and his soul desperately wanted him to hold her, to heal her after everything she'd been through. She didn't deserve any of this, and yet she dedicated her energy and strength to returning to him, and still wanted to stay with him. His returned, precious flower.

"Doctor? What are you doing? You've been staring down at the floor for quite a while now." His head, which he had unknowingly hung down as his thoughts had evidently distracted him, immediately flew back up to make eye contact with Rose, and oh Rassilon did he regret doing so, as his face immediately flushed intensely from embarrassment, guilt and shame. His eyes must've looked like a deer's caught in headlights, too. She gave him a gentle smile, looking at him with _that look_ in her eyes that made his insides melt into a puddle. He had no words, as he just looked back at her. Eventually, she broke the silence. "Come here, Doctor."

Inhaling quietly, he slowly went up the last few steps, and walked over to her, stopping when he was a couple of inches away in front of her, nervously making eye contact with her as she looked up at him, still smiling, still having that look in her eyes. Neither of them spoke, as she casually reached for his hand, lightly rubbing her thumb over the back of it. The contact helped calm him a little, and his posture relaxed. He looked down at their hands together, and his brown irises warmed at the sight of them. It reminded him of the old days, and those memories finally brought him to seek more physical contact. He brought his gaze back up to her face, his other hand went up, hesitating though while it was raised in the air to see if she'd reject it. However, she didn't at all. So with that assurance, he rested it on the side of her shoulder. The hand of the shoulder that he was touching came up to rest on the back of his hand.

They stayed like that for a little while, just enjoying the mild affections that they were giving and getting, and one moment later, they gently brought each other into a hug. One of the Doctor's hand slid around to palm against her back, the other coming to rest between her shoulders. One of her arms wrapped around just above his waist, while her other arm's hand rested on the back of his head, slightly stroking his hair. His cheek rested right up against hers, his chin placing itself on her shoulder. Rose rested her forehead against his shoulder, letting out a happy sigh. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this, being able to touch her and feel her warmth, his form being melted to his very core from embraces like these.

They indulged in this close moment for what seemed like hours, and even if it were, that was okay, because they both needed this so badly, from the moment they had first seen each other in years. His eyes had fluttered shut, when she mumbled against him. "You know, you never did finish that sentence." Shocked, he immediately pulled away, his mouth gaping open. She looked up at him, her expression hard to read. What was it that he saw in those beautiful brown irises of hers? Curiosity? Or was it... No, it couldn't have been. It had been very long since she had uttered that last sentence to him, after all. But deep inside of him, he knew that this was probably coming eventually, and that...she deserved to know.

So he looked deep into her eyes, not saying anything, before leaning in to her ear to whisper how that sentence was going to end. "I love you too." He leaned back, anxious to see how she would take his confession. He was quickly brought back in, however, when her hands went to his collar and pulled him in to her face, her lips desperately pressing against his. Surprised at first, he eventually closed his eyes and mustered as much love and passion he could put into his kiss back. His arms wrapped around her waist, his nose rubbing against hers every time they moved. Her hands came to their original positions when they were holding each other before, this time the hand that was on his head lovingly going through his hair.

He didn't want to stop, but he knew that humans couldn't go without air as long as Time Lords could, so he hesitantly pulled away, not without leaving a kiss on her forehead, however. She let out a small giggle and pecked the tip of his nose in return. Smiling with what he knew was most likely that wide, dorky bright smile he'd have when he was very happy, he rested his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes for what was most likely the fourth time within the span of fifteen to twenty minutes of them being together. Or was it the fifth? He didn't know, and he didn't care. All that he cared about, was that his most closest, most precious, and most beloved human-no-his _everything_ was in his arms, back where she belonged, back where he wanted her to always be, back where he would keep her for the rest of her life if she requested for it. "So...was that a 'I love you too' back?" he mused, raising an eyebrow at her as his smile turned smug. She rolled her eyes and stole a short but sweet kiss from him.

"Oh, shut up, you." She smiled back at him, her tongue touching the back of her teeth. "But, yes it was. And to actually say it; I love you." His hearts' beating almost seemed to slow down as she spoke those words that he had repeated over and over again in his head for so long before she was with him again. After even more tender, wordless seconds together, he started to talk.

He started to walk towards the stairway, bringing her with him as he now held her hand. "Well, I may not be tired right now, thanks to my superior physiology and all that-" she snorted when he said that, of course he would, he was her Doctor after all, "-but you probably are, especially after...well...everything you've done. And today. You definitely deserve at least some rest. So! Let's get you to your room, it's ah, stayed the same, but I did leave your coat in your wardrobe if you were wondering where it is, and don't worry about dust or anything, the Tardis took care of tha-" He was cut off, both from walking and talking when he felt her tug lightly on his sleeve. Turning his head around, he looked down at her, and noticed the hesitancy on her face.

"Doctor...if it's okay, do you think I could um...stay with you?" she asked quietly. The way she sounded so sweet and honest immediately made him respond.

"Of course, Rose. I would be happy to." He gave her a warm grin before bending down to give her-he swore at the time, but later on ended up not keeping to it-one last kiss on her forehead, before walking down the stairway with her right at his side. He had no idea what he had ever done to deserve such a blessing in his life in the form of a person that he had grown to love so dearly, but he was going to keep her as close as he could, because out of all of the worlds he'd been to and experienced... she was definitely the best one.

* * *

 **I SWEAR I NEVER INTENDED TO MAKE IT THAT LONG. JUST A SIMPLE CHAT, KISS SCENE, AND FLUFF. AND THEN THIS HAPPENED. Actually, this is quite fine. I am genuinely happy and now I can die a happy death.**

 **Also, props to myself for making such a cheesy pun/ending line, muahahahahah.**

 **Anyways, lemme know what y'all think! This was my first time ever writing these two, and I'm so glad I did! Ten will forever be my favorite Doctor, and Rose will forever be my favorite companion! MY SWEET BABIESSSS! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS CRAP!**

 **Reviews, follows, and favorites are deeply appreciated! Outright insults, however, will be entirely ignored.**

 **P.S: Originally, I had written Ten to be awkward and stuttering and stuff when Rose had noticed him, but then I was like "nah, he knows how she feels and stuff, and they have such an incredibly deep bond together that he wouldn't be like that, no matter how awkward or nerve-wracking it would be to him," so yeah, I went with that approach instead.**


End file.
